All she can do
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Necessities…Necessities…What could be considered necessities? A brush? Toothpaste? A nice change of clothes? Love…? Love? Was that a necessity in life? R&R Dasey. Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well I promised a very dear friend of mine that I was going to make a oneshot dedicated solely to her and her magnificent presences, ( flattery gets you everywhere eh? Haha just kidding! You know I love you) So here it is! Love ya ForbiddenEmotion! My Han-Han!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea that came to me as I tried to sleep.**

"One…two…three…four…"

"Paul!"

"Casey!" His voice is that of mock surprised and he simply smiles at his usual, consistent student whom frequently raids his office throughout the entire school week looking for aide.

"Major Problem Paul!"

"Let me guess…" He places his hand upon his chin and 'ponders' all possibilities, knowing full well the girl across from him his now growing vehement in wanting attention as to continue her story.

"Derek?" "Yes!" "Really-" "Of course!" "So-" "Casey…"

Here is a silence and Casey decided to take a deep breath and then start talking in what, her and Paul have discussed, a comprehensible, coherent manner.

"Right, well Derek has been acting really weird lately-No Paul don't give me that look, I mean it this time, not my usual he's being somewhat clean or I have suspicions that he doing some illegal activity, or that he is planning some major prank on me-What!"

Paul always had this way of telling Casey what he thought just by a mere glance, or maybe that was just Casey's overactive imagination and really her inner self was just giving her all the answers to her constant perpetual questions and not really, the man in front of her, Paul.

"You're right Paul maybe I'm just imagining things again, why do I do this? I'm a horrible horrible person!" Tears start to grace the adolescent's eyes and Paul sighs urging her to stop.

"Casey, now don't cry, let's start from the beginning what has gotten you so ticked?"

"Derek!"

"Um…that much is known from the minute you step into my office…"

"Right…well, You see lately I've been noticing…a pattern of sorts."

"Which is?"

The girl fidgeted in her seat and Paul started to become concerned, Casey never held back anything from her session from Paul, especially anything about Derek, the main source of their conversation.

"Well, you see, Derek's been, I don't know, unusually…"

"Cruel?"

"No no…nice." Paul laughed for the words mixed together was rarely, no correction, _never_ done. " Really now?"

"Yeah! So I'm worried."

"Maybe you should be-" "What!" her screech caused him to stutter.

"Um-uh-um I mean-I mean, why…why don't you start with some examples of him being nice?"

"Oh…well. Okay! Remember that time when I had to…" the girl made a chocking noise. " lie, to get an extension on my science project?"

"The one with your dead imaginary dog Bob?"

"Paul! Don't remind me…and yes."

"Un huh."

"Well You know, Derek helped me…"

"He made you lie." She huffed and he couldn't help but make a smirk, he knew where this was going, after all Paul was a very smart man.

"Okay, moving on…Lizzie's coach. Well I sort of went on a few dates with him, and guess what."

"Oh I remember this!"

"Yeah! And to think that Derek actually went through all of the trouble to get all of that jerk's girlfriends to our house just to show me the truth."

"Right…But didn't he go out with one of the girls afterwards?"

"…right."

"….." There was an uncomfortable silence before Paul coughed while looking at his watch, Casey then sprang to a jolt. " Okay! Okay! Well…when Derek found out that I was the one that did the major prank on the new principle, to get back at him, he didn't tell the principle it was me!"

"Right, but didn't you complain saying that he was getting credit and even more popularity because of it?"

"…Okay Paul…you're not funny." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Heh…Casey-" "Wait!" The man made a small 'eep' sound, terrified of Casey's little tantrums and hoping soon lunch would be over, and he could eat in what little time he had afterwards. He stared off at his food…yum…salami, ham and cheese sandwich, just waiting to be devoured and tasted in all it's glorious- "PAUL!"

Jumping in his chair he almost fell off it again " Huh-what!"

"You weren't even paying attention!"

"Sorry…continue."

"Well what about that time Derek actually genuinely said 'Thank you' to me huh?"

"He said 'thank you'? Wow that is a feat. Why'd he say thank you?"

"Um…" her eyes were downcast and she mumbled something and Paul innocently asked her to speak up not knowing the whiplash to become of it. " BECAUSE I GOT HIM WITH KENDRA!"

"Whoa…"

"Oh, sorry. Heh Heh…anyways. I think I'll go now…"

"Wait wait wait." The girl stopped at the door halfway turning the knob to exit the room.

"Kendra, the girl you told me about that Derek actually liked?" A small nod allowed him to continue. " I see…Casey does Kendra bother you?"

She turned at this. "What? Of course not, sure she's a little…spacey, but she's cool."

"No I mean, does she bother you because she's with Derek?"

"No…I mean sometimes it gets kind of annoying when she calls a lot, but I guess that's how I was with Sam…"

"Casey."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe, it is bothering you because now she has taken Derek away from you now that you are actually growing accustomed to his presence…maybe even start to like him?"

"What! Ew Paul NO!" How could you think that! Like Derek?! Me?! Like as in LIKE-"

"Casey."

"How could you possibly-"

"I meant as a brother, like as a sibling, like as a friend, oh god…migraine."

"oh…"

"Listen, this session is almost over, class is about to start, Maybe…" the man looked up from his throbbing head pain and his sights on his desk holding his scrumptious looking lunch to the hand fiddling girl.

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be talking about this with." she looked up at him quizzically and he finished it off clandestinely. "Derek."

She nodded her head slowly, solemnly and excused herself softly. At the door before her frame was completely out of site she spoke just as soft, finishing her speech to the man she held in revere. "He didn't want me to cry, so he called my dad to come back. Just so I didn't have to cry."

Paul nodded pathetically, at a lost for words, for even he himself knew, even though he kept trying to give excuses for the boy, that Derek's actions were strange, the reasons unknown to _them_ and their oblivious natures yet painfully obvious to him.

Finally they were starting to get it.

"Take care Casey." and with that she left and Paul started to munch on his food.

Casey knew where she was headed, time to track Derek down and get some answers. After all now the only one she can go to is Derek.

Let's just hope it doesn't end in a disaster…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe Wow I didn't expect more than one review from my one-shot thanks guys for giving me the motivation to continue this story into a semi multi chaptered length story. I hope you all enjoy the following hehe**

**Disclaimer :sigh: _No._**

_Casey knew where she was headed, time to track Derek down and get some answers. After all now the only one she can go to is Derek. _

_Let's just hope it doesn't end in a disaster…_

Scanning the halls Casey, formerly known as Klutzilla and Grade Grubber, 'Grubbie' for short, which she found semi cute, couldn't find the guy she was looking for.

Isn't it just _hilarious_ how whenever she doesn't want to run into Derek, he's always there, and now when she needs to see his repulsive face, he's nowhere to be found? _Probably off making out with some bimbo blonde._

"Oh wait." Casey corrected her self and lightly placed her finger upon her chin. "He's with Kendra now…" she chuckled quietly gaining a few strange looks in her direction. _Guess I really don't have to change my thought after all, just now I know the name of the bimbo blonde. _

She really had no idea why she was now all of a sudden getting on Kendra's back, _it's all Paul's fault. Right? He put the thought that I somehow dislike her into my already confuzzled head…hehe oh yeah confuzzled is a mix of confused and puzzled, I came up with it myself after I finished a French test before all the students, I'm a genius I know…wait, what was I saying?_

Stopping in the middle of a isolated hallway, Casey then realized she was going to be late for class. "Crap." Racing down two corridors and spinning around to make a sharp left she crashed into a very hard wall. " I thought…Ow…that was a hallway…not a wall…" rubbing the back of her head in searing pain she had her eyes closed due to the wincing after effect of opening them.

"I'm not a wall thank you very much." she knew that tone _anywhere._

"Derek!" she yelped as he pulled her up, it was kind of forced but he was gentle just the same. "Ow…sor-I've been looking for you!" He looked at her questioningly. "Wait! Class ah!" Pushing pass him roughly and ignoring his " Casey wait-" she ran into her class.

"Phew…made it." the students looked up at her curiously, bemused even. "Excuse me young lady, are you apart of this class?" Looking around her surroundings she started to blush head to toe, this was a grade above her, a classroom she never been in before.

"Um…um…"

"Would you mind? Interrupting my lecture and skipping out on your own class is grounds for detention young lady."

"No-no I was-was just lost, Excuse me!" hurriedly she rushed out of the room, in her embarrassment she slammed the door in haste and with it's loud bang the class inside erupted in fits of laughter.

"Oh god…Oh god…" She slumped against the wall, covering her head within her arms and in between her knees.

"Smooth. I wonder what name they are going to come up with you for this time." She looked up, her face flushed and she just puffed a strand of hair out of her face and pouted. He sighed and leaned against the wall not making eye contact.

"You should be the one to come up with it, you normally do." she spat out embarrassment and hurt still evident in her voice. " Sorry babe, I'm fresh out." She looked up at him bewildered but he didn't return the gesture. She shook her head to get rid of the pestering questions.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?" He merely scoffed at her question. "Oh right, never mind, always grand entrance Derek." She started to lift herself up off the floor and trudge down the hallway, sighing. _Perfect opportunity gone._

"Hey Case."

Turning around she stood still as he slowly, nonchalantly paced himself to reach her, he slugged an arm around her and directed her to the classroom. "We'll just say that you had some trouble with your locker and I, being the honorable nearby citizen, decided to lend a hand."

She laughed. "'Cause that's believable."

"Ouch. My feelings." She glared at him and he lightly squeezed her shoulder. "You act as if you never been late before, relax."

"Sorry _Der_ but unlike some people." she gave him a meaningful glance. " I don't take pride in being 'fashionably late' and interrupting a class."

"But you seemed to have so much _fun_ interrupting that class back there." he mocked.

She slightly slapped his chest to cease his sarcastic tone and he merely grunted and smirked. "You said you were looking for me earlier."

"Oh." she let out meekly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…Um don't worry about it really." He let go of her and just looked at her, not phased by her attempts to dissuade him. "Fine. I wanted to ask you, about um…" she looked around and caught a glimpse of a hockey trophy. "Hockey! Yes-yes Hockey, how is that going for you…and Sam! You and Sam Yup."

"You're a terrible liar, or did you forget?" he smirked after finishing his smart remark and she merely sighed. "How's Kendra?" she let out somberly and he quirked his head to the side.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms and glared at her silently demanding that she spilled whatever it was she wanted to say. "Oh you know Emily, always wondering what's going on, I thought I should just ask for her you know, to get her off my back and all…"

"Oh" he seemed to buy it and Casey took this as her cue to turn around and give out a sigh of relief, her class was not far away. Walking down the hall she was about to reach her class before she turned back to Derek. "Thanks for being there when I need you most Derek."

He looked at her and then gave out a haughty laugh. " You're joking right? As if I'm there for you." He walked up to her and grazed his index finger across her chin. " Babe, I only help you if it helps me, get it straight."

Mouth hanging open, she stared, no glared as Derek's form begun to open the classroom door. " Mrs. P! Hey sorry I'm late, Klutzilla here forgot how to open her locker, so I offered to help…didn't think it would take too long, hope I didn't miss anything…_vital?_"

Entering the classroom she barely paid mind to the sets of eyes on her and merely nodded her confirmation to Derek's exaggerated story. Mrs. P nodded her head disappointingly but accepted the excuse nonetheless, as she sat down Emily asked what was going on but she didn't pay attention all she thought about was how she had got her answer.

_There was nothing wrong with Derek… _she thought, he was still Derek, still the same ole Derek who, as she had thought, was only being nice to get his way. He hadn't warm up to her, and he definitely did not like her.

The question now was, why did that disappoint her?

**Short I know Please forgive me, but I'm just making a build up of sorts for the next chapter, I'm estimating about 4 chapters for this story, similar to "If Only" If you want a drama/sad/romance time messing story with Dasey you should check it out! It's already finished. **

** Oh! anyone saw "Dating Game?" Argh I could bite someone's head off! They leave the plotline so open to a Dasey moment and then BAM! Nada, I was hoping with Derek being fed up with his parent's and Casey with Kendra and her 'dates' they would retreat upstairs, together, _alone_. Hehe...Ooo...I have an idea, I think I just gave away the next chapter. :sweatdrops:**

**Consider that your hint/spoiler for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update I find hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-No longer a one-shot/two-shot-**

**Hehe hey everyone as I have spoiled it for you in chapter 2 here in chapter 3 shall be an altered events of the episode " Dating Game" PART I, so, yeah enjoy and remember to review at the end! I think I may end this fic on a Christmassy note hehe**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

**Dedicated to the lovely ForbiddenEmotion my Han-Han, Thanks iluvarticmonkeys, you are so cute!**

_There was nothing wrong with Derek… she thought, he was still Derek, still the same ole Derek who, as she had thought was only being nice to get his way. He hadn't warm up to her, and he definitely did not like her._

_The question now was, why did that disappoint her?

* * *

_

Walking through the halls towards her last class of the day with her best friend trailing after, Casey had this sickening feeling as she surveyed the halls.

Couples.

_Nothing _but **_couples!_**

"Ugh." Crossing her arms together she started to lean against her locker as Emily came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. "What's wrong Case?" There was a pregnant pause.

"You've been acting weird today, especially after the meeting with Paul…and when you came into class late with Derek…I mean you _never _come into class late, never late for anything now that I-"

"Emily." abruptly cutting her off Emily stopped suddenly and turned to look at her best friend. "Casey, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know Em." Sighing she brought her head up and looked at a couple kissing in front of her. Her eyes widened and she had to blink rapidly to disperse the transformed image of the guy suddenly becoming Derek and the girl kissing him, well…to put it simply.

Her.

" _You're joking right? As if I'm there for you." He walked up to her and grazed his index finger across her chin. " Babe, I only help you if it helps me, get it straight."_

Allowing her eyes to fall on the floor again she lifted herself off he lockers and started to walk down the hallway. _What am I thinking…_

"What's with all the couples Em, It's like everyone has someone, even _Derek _has a girlfriend, Kendra." She found herself saying the last part of her sentence with a spat and was relieved that Emily didn't mistake it for anything else but just being pitiful that they were alone.

Or, as she was going to come to find in a mere moment, pity that only_ she_ was alone.

"We are the only one's without plans this weekend…what do you wanna do?"

"Actually Case…I sort of have plans already."

"What!-with who?" shocked she stared at her friend, and her astonishment was only topped by Emily's next words.

"With…Sheldon." and sure enough the boy who seems to be everywhere popped up out of _nowhere _and wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Sheldon?!" she shrieked. Emily started blabbering about how she decided to give a chance and soon it was 'blah blah blah' basically to Casey because she was far gone by then, not only concerned over the recent events of finding out she really was the only one in the world without someone but the fact that it didn't effect her as much as the thought that if she had someone…

She wanted it to be Derek.

* * *

"Finally….some rest and relaxation." Opening up a book and sitting on the couch Casey was relieved to get away from the day's horrific events, well maybe she was being a drama queen.

But this is Casey, so we'll let that go.

Only a few moment passed and of course, like with any moment of peace and clarity in this Venturi-McDonald household, it's shattered within seconds. Hearing the door open abruptly, Derek came in asking if the person behind them wanted something to drink.

She thought it was Sam…

But then she realized either Sam got a gender voice change, or even worst, it was _Kendra. _

Trying to concentrate on her book of leisured proportions, that was destroyed when Kendra came up and asked her if the TV was broken and how 'cute' it was with her just sitting there and reading.

_Ugh, can she get anymore nauseating? _

Feeling bad about her rather mean comment she turned over to Kendra and smiled slightly she was about to comment but Derek came back in, leaning on the couch.

"Sorry couldn't get anything, Nora and Dad were blocking the fridge with PDA."

"PDA?"

Kendra cut in all perky and Casey wanted to strangle her right then. "PDA, Public-Display-of-Affection." _Wow, she actually knows something, she must feel smart, should I upstage her with some nuclear physics, off topic conversation?_

Scolding herself once more she stopped her unusual cynical thoughts when Kendra continued. "_Derry_ hates PDA." she cooed and Casey resisted the urge to fake vomit, which was only contained with the help of Derek's retort.

"Almost as _much _as I hate being called _Derry_." If she didn't know better his voice was laced with what sounded like some majorly hidden resentment.

The afternoon's events ended just as it normally would, Casey's mother and George came in, asked her to baby-sit when they go a date on Saturday night, she obliged, knowing she had nothing better to do. Sooner than she knew it dinner time had come already and Kendra was once again at their house.

"So Kendra, it's so nice to have dinner with you again, what does this make it, 3 times this week?" Casey almost chuckled from George's poorly hidden disapproving voice. He was a nice man she thought gleefully, funny too. She looked over to her mother quickly, she was happy, _they_ were happy.

Taking a look at Derek who was looking right back at her with his elbows on the table, his hands intertwined to cover just below his nose and mouth from her view, they were obviously both ignoring Kendra's reply and the normal childish fight between Edwin and Lizzie over food on the table.

Then he smirked and she squinted her eyes quizzically.

"Hey Lizzie you might wanna wipe your nose you got a bat in the cave…" She really didn't hear much else, all was a blur even as Marty came down talking about a wedding.

_Weddings._ She inwardly scoffed, and yet Derek's gleaming, all knowing mischievous eyes caught hers again. "Marty you are so cute, I can just eat you up!"

"What?!" the little girl in her white wedding outfit screeched and fidgeted in Nora's lap. The two teens sharing hidden looks turned to look at the little girl and then Derek decided to speak up.

"So Casey how does it feel…" she knew he was up to something right at that moment. " I mean Marty's already married, and you can't even get a date." _Bastard. _She allowed herself the briefest moment to look down and play with her food, but of course Kendra had to ruin it.

"Still can't get date huh Casey?" Huffing slightly she responded. " I'm taking a break in between boyfriends." She thought that would end the conversation, but I mean honestly, Derek's in the room, you'd have a better chance with being strike by lighting. In a house. On a sunny day…

"Weeks…months, or years?" she could tell he was about to laugh but one "Derek" from her mother stopped him. _That cocky evil-_

" That's okay, I know how you feel, in fourth grade-" that's when Casey tuned her out, and possibly the rest of the family, only when it seemed like it was her time to speak up she did so casually. "That's okay, who needs a boyfriend anyways?" She thought it was convincing, but the one second response from everyone at the table, whom miraculously chimed in at the _same _time with the _same_ answer, told her otherwise.

"You." _Traitor family members…and their secret meetings to time everything perfectly to make me feel bad and wrong, and their stupid condescending attitude…**Derek's **__condescending attitude! He doesn't even know what Conde-_

"Hey! Let me set you up!"

"No-no that's okay." _Please god no._

"Oh come on it's the least I can do, since I'm dating your step brother-" _Okay that hurt, why did that hurt. _"We are practically family!" _That hurts even more…_

"Ugh-Uh-Urn-Urm" Derek started to choke on his soda when Kendra said her last bit, Casey didn't think she was the only one that saw the hurt evident in Kendra's eyes upon Derek's reaction. Lucky it took away attention from the pained expression on her own...

**X**

Being tortured by Kendra's questionnaire and then finding out she wasn't going to find a guy upon her preference she sighed in relief when she left, laying on her bed, trying to study, she could only wonder what her family would have to say about what she looked for in a guy.

"Hah!" she laughed at the thought. This was going to be a disaster…

Well at least she won't be asking Derek. Hopefully…

**X**

Coming into his room and sitting upon her bed Derek looked up at her bored, why did girl's find match making and meddling in other people's lives so fascinating?

"Casey likes freaks." he bluntly stated.

"Derek this is serious. Your family wasn't helpful." He looked upon his girlfriend and smirked slightly, hiding it so she wasn't going to get suspicious. He recalled the earlier day's events with Casey in the hallway.

He loved to see her squirm. And that means not finding a boyfriend for her. _This is going to be good._

" Casey is different… so she wouldn't wanna date anyone normal."

"_Derry."_

"Seriously!" He tried to give her examples of the total opposite of what Casey would like. _Sweet. _"She rejects the average, she'd wanna date someone…strange, intense, a little off-beat."

"Are you sure?"

_Like stealing candy from a baby…_"Positive."

"You know, this actually may be helpful." The look she gave him made him worry, it was as if she was wondering "How would you know this…" Smirking he knew how to rid of any disconcerting thoughts. "So do I get a reward?"

After closing the door he proceeded to lean in to kiss Kendra when his dad interrupted him. After a polite dismissal for Kendra to go home, Derek flopped onto the bed after sighing his displeasure at his dad.

"…thanks Dad."

It wasn't suppose to come out as a genuine thanks, but Derek knew otherwise. He was grateful his father stopped him from kissing her.

* * *

"Hey…there she is-"

"Yeah ask her."

It had been going on for awhile, all she was doing was standing by her locker and all these guys with their not so hushed whispers were talking about her. _Not another nickname!_

"Hey hottie…"

"Do you have a problem!" she snapped at the passerby and then Emily came rushing up to her. " Casey have you seen?" giving her obvious response of bafflement she came across a picture of her confused face and a 'desperate' ad for a boyfriend.

She read it and came to a conclusion soon after. _All applicants welcomed…Kendra. _She spat inwardly.

"What did you do to Derek now for him to-"

"Oh it's not Derek this time Em." rushing through the halls, paper in hand she found Kendra and gave her a piece of her mind. She talked about cross referencing and the such and how she'd pick out the perfect guy for her. Casey gave in after awhile not really caring anymore.

_Utter horrible disaster._

Walking aimlessly through the halls, last class of the day once again, on a Friday nonetheless, she dragged her bag on the floor and just wanted to plop on the floor and sit there for awhile.

"And here I thought you cared about your precious books so much you wouldn't want to dirty them on the floor." She didn't even have the strength nor the will to look up at the owner of the voice that has been haunting her. Walking past him absentmindedly she only came to a halt when he grabbed her arm.

Alarmed she looked up at him. 'Derek what do you-"

"Casey's personal dating service got you a boyfriend yet?" His voice was babying her, being cruelly playful and she grimaced. "She's your girlfriend, I'd watch what you say."

He scoffed and she looked at him bewildered. She remembered the little chat of him hating public display of affection and wondered what a wonderful payback it would be to kiss him in front of all of his little hockey buddies and fan girls.

But then she remembered she was his step-sister…and that would cause more rippled effects than intended.

Sighing before speaking up to end the awkward silence and to make sure she wasn't late for class a second time in one week she glanced down at Derek's hand still wrapped around her arm before shaking him off roughly. " It's cool." she said casually. " I actually think maybe she might find someone for me."

Hastily as to not sound so pathetic she added. "Not-not that I need someone…or any help for the matter!" He looked at her disbelievingly but accepted it nonetheless with a frown she couldn't decipher.

"Right…" placing his hands in his pockets he walked off with a final "Casey knows best." leaving her there to ponder what he meant by his cryptic words. Not being able to figure it out, like per usual she sighed grudgingly and stalked over to her class.

She was sadden to find she didn't share this class with Derek.

**Okay! I had so much more to this, but after it was done I realized it was like, 12 pages long, and I needed to split it up, so I cut it off here, So Review! Trust me you are going to _love _the next chapter! **

**Review Review Review! Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**All she can do-**_

**Hehe well here is the awaited chapter, I'll keep this short and hope you all enjoy, thanks for the reviews!!! Altered events of "Dating Game" PART II starting…**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Now.**

"_Right…" placing his hands in his pockets he walked off with a final "Casey knows best." leaving her there to ponder what he meant by his cryptic words. Not being able to figure it out, like per usual she sighed grudgingly and stalked over to her class._

_She was sadden to find she didn't share this class with Derek.

* * *

_

He had to figure out a way to sabotage this gathering…of sorts, for Casey's potential boyfriend. He kept telling himself that it was because he just wanted to make her miserable. And it worked for the most part. That was until Kendra came into the room and he found himself hardly paying attention to her and focusing his thoughts on Casey.

"I was thinking maybe we can have…like a small party, for Casey to meet and greet you know?" At first he refused based on the previous party's events, he smiled inwardly, he had ended up with Casey in the bathroom, locked and alone. He could still recall the shaving cream and other bathroom appliances being squirted around the room in a bout of childish immaturity, it was one of the most exhilarating and fun experiences in his life.

And then a light bulb sparked upon Derek's brilliantly evil head. This was how he was going to make sure Casey didn't find someone. Throw another outrageous party.

"Perfect."

After convincing the parents he smiled broadly. Now to call up the people.

* * *

"Hey…yeah this is Derek, listen I'm having a big-" hearing the footsteps from non other than Casey descending the staircase he quickly changed his choice of words. "small gathering for Casey on Saturday-yeah-yeah see ya then."

"I knew it! This isn't about me! It's about you-"

"Casey-" placing his hands on her shoulders he tried to convince her that he was doing this all in her name, he found he really did like to hold her, and considering his motto of never showing PDA he found he often did show it with Casey, maybe not to the extreme, _and_ often with a fake brotherly sisterly affection to it with a hidden devious plan lurking not too far behind...

_Still_, he always did it as second nature. And contact with her, no matter where at, or with whomever was looking upon them, never bothered him.

Kendra had came in scolding her on her choice of outfit, and his Dad just announced his party crashing plan and as contact broke between the two, Derek found everything to be falling apart. He tried to keep his nerve and playfully whisper to his father that by chaperoning the party it would be making Casey feel uncomfortable.

"Too late! I'm calling it off I can't do this! There's too much pressure!" Running up the stairs, Kendra following right after Derek sighed.

He thought she was already pretty dressed as is.

* * *

She was getting frustrated, Emily and Kendra had curled her hair, put excessive make up upon her, dressed her unwillingly…and now were about to rush her downstairs to meet and greet the applicants.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Upon gracefully walking down the stairs, or more so Kendra dragging her she was met with a tall man with a peculiar accent whom bowed and kissed her hand, he spoke of Russian literature that was romantic, and actually contemplated him a worthy candidate for a split second until he said…

"Me thinks?" he nodded in confirmation and Casey looked up to Kendra for help.

"We'll contact you." he nodded and left politely, Kendra asked for her approval and Casey just stared. While Kendra went off to find the next guy Casey's eyes surveyed the room. _Of course, Derek throws another outrageous party._ Spotting him by the door, leaning against the frame she saw her mother and new step dad mingling with the party.

"Haha…Derek must be happy." she chuckled cruelly. Serves him right. He turned away sighing from the sight of his father mixing ingredients into the popcorn and Casey _almost_ felt sorry for him. Was he really okay with her taking his precious Kendra away from him during a party such as this?

He looked up and caught her gaze, smirking slightly. It was like a movie Casey deemed, all the people passing by in a somewhat slowed motion because of her dazed like state, blocking her constant view on Derek, with each body out of the way he seemed to be moving closer to her, smirk still planted on that wondrous face of his.

She found herself raising slowly, uncontrollably being lifted off her seat by her feet, she was trying to fight the urge to meet Derek half way. His eyes were so…penetrating.

"Casey! Where do you think you're going? Here's the next guy." And reluctantly she turned away to look at Kendra and the next guy, sighing she sat down with a fake smile and proceeded to ask the questions she created for her "interviews."

She didn't really pay mind to this next guy, she knew she instantly didn't like him, what was Kendra on? Besides, her mind was on Derek, that look he had…She didn't want to pull away but she had to, the thing that baffled her and somewhat pained her more was the look on Derek's face when Kendra's voice called out to her, and he knew she was going to break the connection.

'Cause Casey is always the sensible one, she would never ignore the 'what should be done' and go with the 'screw it' attitude and just go up to Derek and kiss him like she wanted.

And sometimes Derek hated her for it.

She hated herself sometimes too.

* * *

Angry, tired, disappointed, Derek just decided to give up on the already disaster filled party and sit on his favorite chair, erecting his elbow and arm upon the armrest, he placed his palm under his chin and rested his head upon the hand, he had a lot to think about.

Which is abnormal, Derek usually doesn't think.

His parents had ruined his party, he didn't get to have any fun whatsoever on this Saturday night, Kendra was trying to get Casey a boyfriend, despite all his hidden efforts to sabotage it, therefore leaving him alone for long periods of time.

Which was bad, because Derek liked distractions from his thoughts. Thoughts such as why he kept wanting to run into Casey alone in the school hallways, or why he wanted to run after her when she ran up the stairs angry and yelling that she had enough with all the dates Kendra set up for her.

He guessed the good thing was his plan worked out, Kendra had set up dates Casey definitely did not like, all thanks to Derek's advice. _God I'm good._ The bad thing was that Kendra ran after Casey, leaving him no room to do as such, and just mope on the chair.

Alone.

* * *

Irritated Casey stomped into her room and was about to slam the door shut when Kendra stopped it and came in, asking what was wrong and once again blah blah blah…She really held no interests until Kendra mentioned Derek.

"Wait-what? You actually listened to Derek?" Apparently he had told her what she looked for in a guy…It all made sense now. She didn't know what to think, a part of her was hurt, he was once again trying to make her miserable and to get his own way through her…

" _Babe, I only help you if it helps me, get it straight."_

It all made sense now…but the way he looked at her, she so desperately wanted to _believe_ that he did this because he just couldn't bare the thought of seeing her with someone.

Who was she kidding?

"Was that…bad?" Kendra's voice spoke out meekly, and Case was about to retort with a "Duh! Of course you imbecile!" but then she had a better plan.

"No…no…seeing as Derek was so nice to share my secrets with you, It's only fair I return the favor, would you like to know a secret about Derek?" Kendra's eyes flared with interest and Casey inwardly smirked, she was becoming more and more like Derek with each passing day. _Hook, line, and sinker._

"You know how he says he doesn't like PDA?" the girl nodded. " That's a lie, he's just waiting for the right girl to just kiss him in front of everyone." Her eyes, she was sure held an evil gleam but apparently Kendra was blind and just as the conversation ended Kendra went downstairs.

Casey wanted to go and watch while twiddling her fingers together and petting an invisible cat evilly, gloating in her triumphant payback but she had no energy, she was wiped and extremely mad at Derek, all she could do was sit on the bed.

She definitely hadn't expect a cute guy by the name of Max, to that which she found out at the end of their conversation, to come barging into her room thinking it was the bathroom. She admit he found him quirky, smooth and cute, the typical guy for her, but she didn't find herself truly being attracted to him.

It's like having a crush on a rock star while the love of your life is dragged with you to watch him perform, a fad to admire, but the real thing is standing beside you, dealing with anything you do to annoy them or throw at them, and visa versa. Much like Derek in her case.

"I know it's non of my business, but did you meet anyone interesting tonight?" she genuinely thought of the question, not really…but the side of Derek she saw tonight baffled and marveled her. It was new, it was like meeting him for the first time in a new light. Subconsciously with a goofy smile on she responded.

"Yeah…I think I have." He smiled and then commented with some corny joke of having to use the bathroom and left. " Nice meeting you max." she said when he was long gone, her voice was still highly alleviated while she rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the back bed board, goofy smile still plastered, all thoughts on Derek.

She only realized then that Max probably thought she was referring to him.

"Shit."

* * *

What a, horrible, horrible night. That's all he could come up with. All he wanted was to retire to his chair and put this night behind him, but what happens?

Oh yeah, the most hated moment of his life!

_Okay maybe I am overreacting._

Kendra had come to him and sat on his lap, he explained how he was basically not happy, and then she had just, up and kissed him! He didn't return the gesture in any way, asking in between lips what she was doing, and self assured she told him that she knew this was what he wanted. If she only knew how _wrong _she was.

To make matters worse Marty and then the rest of the room chimed in saying to "kiss kiss!"

Kendra with a shrug of the shoulders, obviously happy decided to do just that, not wanting to seem like some socially retarded, non smooth kisser, Derek tried to put some strength into his kiss back, but failed horribly, his eyes bulging, he was _definitely_ having a talk with Kendra later.

* * *

The night had finally come to an end and Casey had found herself exhausted but restless, the dark hallway held no illumination except from the small light provided from her bedroom mini lamp. Walking softly to the bathroom across the hall she let the water run out of the faucet, no real reason to let it do so.

She stared at it, her mind wandering around, she looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed, her make up was still on, getting rid of it, causing her face to be a little red and a little irritated she threw out the paper and turned off the water, letting her hand flow through her hair while ruffling it a little she turned her back on the mirror and proceeded down the hallway once more and into her room.

She was curious as to why she didn't hear her door shut softly when she knew she used enough force to do so. Turning around her eyes widened in shock and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, the other wrapping it's way around her waist, preventing her from pulling back.

"Shhhh! Geez Casey, calm down it's just me." He whispered demandingly. Casey relaxing her body into his grip, which she found comforting, looked at him questioningly. When he deemed it safe to remove his hand from her mouth he did so and looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Easily scared are we?"

"What do you want Derek." She retorted, not bothering to ask him to remove his hand from around her waist. He diverted his gaze to the floor for a second and then when she shifted from leaning on her left leg to her right, he found that he felt her movement precisely when he shouldn't and quickly brought his arm back to his side.

"Kendra told me _you_ told her that I _liked_ PDA…" his voice was gruff and she bit her bottom lip withholding a response. " You know…she kissed me in front of everyone." His voice was…she couldn't tell. Angry? Miserable?

"Oh. That. Heh." She placed her hands behind her back, intertwined and backed away to the edge of the bed. Derek walked up to her, his face serious. "May I ask, why?"

Angry at the fact that he felt he was wronged she retorted hastily. "Oh like you don't know! You told Kendra that I liked freaks!" Derek looked at her, shocked for a moment and then back to being stoic. " So let me ask you _Der_, May I ask you…why?" her voice was mocking as she awaited his answer.

She wasn't expecting this though.

Stretching out to cup her face, in fear she fell back, taking Derek with her who was in the process of wrapping her in his arms once again. Landing on top of her he shot his head up, confused and surprised at the sudden turn of events, Casey was flushed, her entire face red and she tried fidgeting under his weight.

She found that to be a bad move when Derek grunted, in a way that Derek should _never_ grunt in response to Casey. She stiffened instantly and just looked up at Derek through her disarrayed bangs, awaiting his move. Eyes burning into her own he spoke out briefly, hoarsely. As though he knew he shouldn't speak.

"...Why?" She nodded shortly, timidly and then he did what she had hoped but never dreamed possible.

He kissed her.

And all she can do was kiss right back.

**-Squeals- Likey? I updated for your christmas pleasure!**

**Should I continue? It's up to you! Review Please hehe. Also if you want or can, you can check out my still continuing Teens sure are weird Dasey fic, and Stay Beautiful by ForbiddenEmotion, everyone needs a good dosage of Dasey eh?**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot! So it would seem that I'd actually be continuing this story, hehe, thanks for the lovely reviews all and the support along with it, it really meant a lot! I hope I can continue to please all, but do take notice, now the future chapters will not be based however loosely it previously was, on actual episodes.**

**Disclaimer: do not own lwd or it's actors, but I must say one day the fan girls of Mr.Seater shall rule and all work together to have him! Am I right?!**

_Stretching out to cup her face, in fear she fell back, taking Derek with her who was in the process of wrapping her in his arms once again. Landing on top of her he shot his head up, confused and surprised at the sudden turn of events, Casey was flushed, her entire face red and she tried fidgeting under his weight._

_She found that to be a bad move when Derek grunted, in a way that Derek should never grunt in response to Casey. She stiffened instantly and just looked up at Derek through her disarrayed bangs, awaiting his move. Eyes burning into her own he spoke out briefly, hoarsely. As though he knew he shouldn't speak._

"_Why?" She nodded shortly, timidly and then he did what she had hoped but never dreamed possible._

_He kissed her._

_And all she can do was kiss right back._

**X**

Her lips were stinging, a burning yet pleasurable type of sting. The light that was emitted from the glorious dawning of the sunrise awoken Casey as she struggled with the covers enwrapping her body as well as something else, quite peculiar she found it to be.

"Ugh…"

She froze.

" five…more minutes…" the owner of the voice found it necessary to utilize his hands and wrap them around her torso, the shaggy hair belonging to him and _only_ him gently and ticklishly ran along the surface just above her chest, his breath seeping directly between her left breast and arm.

Her voice was but a mere strained whisper, her body visibly reacting to the tenseness of the situation. "Der-Derek…" He grunted in response and shifted only slightly, his manner of breathing going back to a soft snore barely audible. Raising her eyes to the ceiling she contemplated the current predicament.

'What exactly happened last night?' Turning her gaze back to the man in question she found that her hand subconsciously rose to his full head of hair and proceeded to become entangled within his short magnificent locks. She found, him sleeping like this, he was at least at a tolerable level. She smiled sincerely and let her eyes fall into a small slumber once more.

Or at least that was the plan.

"CASEY!! Breakfast!!!" The holder of the name wasn't the only one to jolt, as if realizing that he shouldn't have heard the call as closely as he did, seeing as the young girl called out for her older sister just behind that sister's door, Derek snapped right up only to fall off the bed in his hurry.

'Shit shit shit' Scrambling to get up, he found he was still in his night clothes. 'Good nothing came off…' he commented to himself silently and then scanned the room for Casey's form. He just couldn't help but smile serenely at the sight he found, he had to wonder, how the hell could she be so cute and so alluring-no, _enchanting _even in the worst of moments?

There she was, still under the covers, those covers being risen up to just above her nose as her eyes peeked out from beneath with a full head of bed hair to boot. She was gripping the comforter of her bed tightly, nervously apparently and looking at Derek curiously with a hint of fright for what was to come. The undeniable confrontation over what happened last night.

Sighing he knew he had to be the one to start the conversation seeing as he started this…what was _this_ anyways? "Listen Case…about this…kiss and…"

"Let's not mention it."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they slit down to glare at how quick her response had been, huffily he retorted with the same crude, quick tone. "Agreed." striding towards the door he placed his ear upon it first to listen for any outside movement, and upon deeming it safe and without even a glance back in her direction, he left Casey's room.

Staring back at his missing presence she lifted her legs up to rest her chin on her knee, she stood staring blankly for a moment at the same spot before brining her hands over her eyes and allowing her face to be buried into the space between her knees.

And all she could do was cry.

**X**

Luckily for the two teens it was a Sunday, a Sunday following a Saturday party, but a Sunday nonetheless. When gracing the rest of the family with their presence in the kitchen, Nora, Casey's mother looked up questioningly but silenced her concerns when Casey merely gave her a slide glance of 'don't ask'.

Breakfast was unusually quiet and Edwin decided he had to do something to speak up. "Alright alright, so tomorrow we all go back to school…bummer eh? Well! Not for me! Wanna guess why?" When no one answered it, unfortunately, didn't faze the small boy as he continued with his little monologue. "Well I'm going to be asking this beautiful girl who I've been crushing on out! Great huh?!"

"..another girl?-How many is it now?" Nora started and then George finished. Lizzie looked up from her cereal grumbling. "Better question would be how long do you think this one will last." Edwin glared at her and she smirked slightly, almost sadly before feigning innocence.

"This one is serious!" The members of the family looked up at his outburst, somewhat interested, well all except Derek of course. "Oh really?" Casey asked monotonously. He nodded his head vigorously and decided to continue his quest to prove his feelings were honest.

"Yeah! Yeah! I mean…we always fight and stuff but I…really like her you know?" he looked down for a moment before brining his head up and smiling a brilliant smile. Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows and actually seemed a little hurt before returning to messing with her cereal. "Plus I know she likes me too, so I'm just going to go for it, no matter what anyone says"

"What…anyone says?" Casey inquired, out of the corner of her eye she could see Derek fidget a little and the pang in her chest was starting to become more and more evident, it was hard enough getting out of the bed this morning, the bed they both shared last night and now she had to stay in the same room with him, in the presence of her family for more than five minutes.

'small slow deaths…he causes me such small slow deaths…'

"Yeah…not a lot of people will probably think we should…erm, be together, so to speak." He coughed and then stood up. "whelp excuse me, cartoon time." after placing his bowl in the sink he left the room without another word.

Geroge's voice rose from within the silence and voiced the thoughts of all that moment. "I wonder what he could have meant by that."

Glacing up at Derek who hadn't said anything this entire time she threw her spoon into her bowl and stood up, angrily she spat her words out. " I think I _might_ have an idea what he meant." Leaving the room with a huff her actions were followed by a mimic of George's words but this time from Nora.

"I'm going to Kendra's." neither parent said anything as the room was slowly left unoccupied with the exceptions of themselves as Lizzie finally removed herself from the room to sit next to Edwin, stealing the remote and not responding to any of his complaints.

**X**

She couldn't stop thinking about him, not even for a second, from the moment she slammed her bedroom door and plopped on to her bed, to when she forcefully (rather psychotically really) threw the covers off the bed on to her floor to get rid of the scent-no _stentch_ she corrected herself adamantly of one Derek Venturi, she had not stop thinking about him.

Laying face up on a barren mattress she couldn't believe how she got into this mess, she kissed not only a taken guy but her step-brother, which was two wrongs! She placed her hand softly upon her rapidly beating heart and tightly knotted chest.

"Thank god we did nothing else…"

"_Why?" She nodded shortly, timidly and then he did what she had hoped but never dreamed possible._

_He kissed her._

_And all she can do was kiss right back._

_She brought her hands up and around his neck, pulling him into her something she had not been accustomed to doing with Sam or any other guy she previously dated. He readily replied and allowed his fingers to flow through her locks, hard pressed at times, as if in yearning, his kisses, they were passionate and needy, yet sweet and comforting._

_She had never experienced anything like this. When they broke apart for quick breaths, he was completely earnest, and dove right back in, she found her right hand, arm and all sliding from the grip around his neck to his back and then his hip. When his body blended within her own, she shifted spontaneously, out of shock, to a position that didn't allow any 'parts' to touch._

_This must've brought Derek out of his 'drunken' stupor and right back to reality as he sprung his head up instinctively and stared down at Casey bewilderedly. Shifting her eyes from right to left, searching his eyes in an almost hysteric manner she breathed out rasped and then left her hand to linger on his cheek for a small time before bringing his face back to her own._

"_Kendra…"_

_Casey froze, due to the name just spoken and looked up at Derek whom had ceased movements just the same, placing both hands on either side of Casey's head he sighed before diverting his gaze to an unknown corner of her room. Casey settled for gazing at his even breathing chest._

_She did not know if she should be furious or embarrassed, she wanted to move from underneath him or tell him to get out, but she couldn't neglect the ultimate comfort that Derek provided for her, just hovering over her form nonetheless the kisses from just mere moments ago._

"_Derek…" she began but stopped when he gazed back at her with such intensity she was literally speechless. He blinked once and then twice, and then laughed melancholically. _

"_It's alright…you are Casey after all, guilty concscience over any type spilt milk." she allowed a small smile to form before responding._

" _I know…but still, I shouldn't have…not during a time like this-well maybe I should have-I-I'm sorry for saying her name-and! For this! Or well-erm, well not really **sorry **but…sor…ry?" her babled statements were brought to an incoherent finish and then silence all together sans the small moans as Derek started to trail kisses from the bottom of her neck up, finishing with a small peck on the lips before pulling back and getting up._

"_Let's not mention it."_

_She looked up at him, and felt instant regret, regret for letting this happen, and then regret for letting it end. 'hell' she thought, she'd be damned if she let it end like this, right here, right now._

_Pulling on his arm she brought him back down upon her, a tad rougher then planned causing an 'oaf' from her and a small chuckle to follow from the other occupant of the room. "Didn't know you wanted me that bad Case."_

_She simply smiled into his lips as they kissed the night away, falling asleep in each other's arms soon after._

**X**

Bawling her fists and letting them collide with the bare mattress she sprinted across her room, opening the door and then proceeded to descend the steps. Crossing Edwin in her path she stopped him and inquired about Derek's wherabouts. " Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"Um…not sure that's such a good idea Case."

"Why?" she was getting impatient. Derek had told her not to mention it, he obviously did not want to hear it or even think about it, mainly meaning there was nothing left to go back to, but she found she couldn't cope with that, and had to speak to him.

"Haven't you heard?" upon Casey's dumfounded look Edwin continued. " He and Kendra just broke up, he's taking slapshots outside…just glad it's not at my head."

Flabbergasted she turned on her heel and went through the laundry room exit to find Derek indeed taking slapshots on some vacant part of the backyard house wall. Staring at his form in silence, his concentrated, intense actions emulating his innermost feelings, she was panting heavily from the quick sprint to reach him, and as the cool mist flowed past her eyes with each huff she found her throat stuck as he turned slowly to meet her gaze.

"…why?" a mere whisper, all she could muster.

"Because I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Evil? Me? Yes, I know. Hehe. Review. Thanks to all whom wanted me to continue, you know who you are, soulmatesDC, funnechick, glykera, Rawr4cookies hehe my girl! Mhxpaper doll, jannikajade :huggles: Iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville jesus christ your name kills me lol, Duckie Quack, iluvarticmonkeys, Rawr-Ikickbutt, scrivania, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe lol love your name, mucho gusto! Raspberrylove, juliasfish, FerneyGirl FanofInulover and Forbidden Emotion of course!**

**Oh and just a notice, sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner, with the alerts being down and then dealing with real life, nothing major just preoccupied, I just couldn't but I hope you all enjoyed this and I will be putting up a new chapter to TSAW as well as a oneshot soon, a sort of April fool's based one shot, that with positive feedback will be continued, but maybe just kept as a one-shot if not.**

**Possible title: Pranks, lies, and the truth.**

**Love ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo-hoo sorry, sorry for the long wait, but I hope my one-shot: _Pranks,Lies,Truth: Draw the line._ Helped eased your minds a bit. I have a tad bit of bad news, you see I'm working from 9:30-5:30 and with my father in the hospital and my mother now becoming increasingly worried over her health, things have been busy, so I am so sorry but I am going to have to ask that you guys be patient in waiting for updates, especially with TSAW because that story takes more time to create quirky plot devices to use throughout the chapter.**

**But if you don't want to it's not necessary, go ahead and hate me. I'll still love you all for sticking with me until now:hugs all: SORRY! or double posting I had stupidly put Sakura's name (from Naruto) instead of Casey, just finished a chapter for one of my chapters, ugh. Thanks SoulMatesDc for mentioning it!**

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. _Think. _Also I took a quote from a movie, guess the quote and movie and win a prize!**

_**X**_

It was an odd day she found. First upon waking up she was immediately greeted by the unfortunate dismay of what had transpired the night before which lead to the relationship between Derek and herself being held in bitter, forced avoidance. Following, a meeting of destined proportions had lead to well… _this._ An odd day today for sure.

Casey was sitting in the game's closet, hoping that Edwin and Lizzie wouldn't come barging in anytime soon as she kept fast to her hiding spot. Yes, one Casey MacDonald was hiding. Why, you ask? Simple really…Casey was playing a game of _hide and go seek_! It was a very fun game in all honesty, she very much enjoyed it, especially since she was playing with her most favorite person in the entire world.

Derek.

Haha, this was great. Hiding in a way over due need for a cleaning game's closet, light off because the hider in said closet has no sense to turn on the light, while praying her seeker didn't find her, not only because she didn't want to lose the game, but because she didn't want to lose control.

Yes, Casey is hiding because she is afraid of losing her cool, to that of anger or untamed passion she did not know.

Too bad said to be seeker didn't know she was actually playing hide and seek with him.

Darn.

**How about we rewind to just an hour ago?**

_Flabbergasted she turned on her heel and went through the laundry room exit to find Derek indeed taking slap shots on same vacant part of the backyard house wall. Staring at his form in silence, his concentrated, intense actions emulating his innermost feelings, she was panting heavily from the quick sprint to reach him, and as the cool mist flowed past her eyes with each huff she found her throat stuck as he turned slowly to meet her gaze._

"…_why?"_

"_Because I'm in love with you."_

_Never had her voice failed her, never before until she met him, fought with him, challenged him and failed even after her greatest attempts, never before until she found herself falling head over heels in love with him. She took a step back, in shock of the words said, not by him, but by the confession recently admitted within her mind. _

_With each step backwards one came forward from the opposing end, he was meeting her movements, matching, mimicking them perfectly to the very blink of an eye. His expression was wild, the only difference between the two siblings, his hair seemed to stand on end, in anticipation and wanting, as hers seemed to have died from lack of life and refusal to retaliate with an answer of her own._

" _I hope to God you heard me." that was enough to bring her out of her reverie. She blinked quickly before widening her eyes and stopping her retreating movements. She glanced to the floor and then back at him, this time keeping her gaze locked on his own, she sucked in her breath and let out the first words that were processed from her continuously racing mind._

"_Shit."_

_Startled from the sudden curse word he quickly shook it off as his shoulders deflated and realization set in. He turned away slightly, she could have sworn she heard him mutter 'tease' or something to that affect but then he glared at her and she couldn't contemplate on that matter for another second._

"_Rejection eh Case?" She raised her hand in protest, her mouth gasping but no words came out and Derek held up his hand to silence her. He was about to walk away, to her guess through the Davis' yard, anywhere to avoid passing by her but she refused to let it end like this, not like how she allowed to this morning._

"_Of course not," she said, sighing in resignation. "Derek, it's just that… well, I'm very confused."_

"_Confused?" he asked angrily, "what's there to be confused about?"_

_She looked up at him as if he had just sprouted a third arm. He really couldn't be that dense. But before she could say anything, he surprised her once again._

"_I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me," he said huffily, "where is there any room for confusion in that equation?"_

_Casey opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, again. She wanted to refute his claim, to tell him he was wrong… but if she was completely honest, she should realize that what he had just said was absolutely and completely true. Had he not admit it himself, his apparent love for her mere moments ago?_

_Maybe she had been making up complications in her mind just because she was scared… scared of what he might have to offer and where it might lead her. But he had just taken her whole situation and had simplified it to its very core and the brown haired girl found that it all really was as straightforward as he painted it to be._

" _I hate you."_

_He didn't react the way she had thought he would, or hoped for that matter, he merely smirked and walked over to her. "Why? For my charming good looks, or because I just convinced you to be with me."_

"…_both." She sighed happily as he pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck a little bit and then a grin appeared on his face, one she couldn't see, but a grin nonetheless._

"_You know…last night was really fun, never thought I could take off my clothes and then put them back on again so fast." She pushed him away and screamed his name in a blend of fury and embarrassment._

"_DER-EK!" Slapping his chest and then placing her hands to cover her rapidly blushing face she couldn't believe he would make a comment that was so untrue and so embarrassing! He chuckled lightly and pulled her hands down slowly._

_Peeking through the opening to look into her eyes with mirth within his own, he kissed her fingertips and trailed the kisses to her palm, she watched him and just thought about how blissful his lips felt on her skin. "What…about, you know….this is so…oooo, that's nice." He had moved to her neck to cease all incessant babbling on her part._

_Too bad she wouldn't stand for it. _

_Pushing him away slightly as well as lightly she looked at him with a serious expression. "You just broke up with Kendra, you say you…love me, but, how could you possibly know that? You Derek Venturi, player of all players, just decide you finally fell in love, with…me nonetheless, I-" she stopped when she caught his incredulous look._

"_You…can't be serious." he gritted out. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped by his look alone. "After all we've been through, do you really expect that there was nothing always there? Come on Casey! Even I am not that stupid! Shit Casey! It's been killing me all this time…and to have seen you last night with all those, pathetic wannabe boyfriends…then that kiss, are you f-ing kidding me?!"_

_Tears were forming, she could feel it but she pushed it back._

"_Tell me Casey, tell me you never felt it before last night, Tell me you didn't realize it completely, and so undeniably last night…tell me... you don't feel it right now." He strode to her so that his nose was hovering above her own, his eyes penetrating through her own, his body heat radiating off of him at such an intense level she felt her sweat glands react up horribly._

_She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of victory, she gave it to him too many times in the past unwillingly and right now she knew she had to do this or she wouldn't be able to live with herself. _

_She needed to know he meant it, with every fiber of his being. That she's wasn't just the rebound from a broken relationship and whatever complications had caused it between Kendra and him. She needed to know that he really did in fact love her._

_Oh and she had to find whether or not she loved him too, but those are small things, yup small things._

"_No." Turning on her heel she, as gracefully as she could, glided into the house and upon inside, ran as fast as her little legs would allow her._

_Derek stood outside staring at the space she once occupied. Shuffling in his pocket absentmindedly for a few moments he stumbled across the object of his divided attention. Slowly he brought his right hand up, within his palm was a small box enclosed._

_As his fingers grasped the velvet like material encased around the box he used his index finer to stop a trailing tear running down the side of his cheek. _

**Which brings us back to now.**

"Sitting here is fun…" In her now sitting position she brought her legs together and knees upright, resting her chin upon them. She had ran off, in fear and a misplaced sense of much needed pride, Pride which was right now dangling on the edges of a short rope. The light was still off, she now played it off as a reason to not give away her hiding place but knew no one buying it.

Not that there was anyone around to buy it.

Or maybe there was.

"What are you-"

"Just be quiet and listen!" Casey pressed her ear to the door as she became intrigued by the arguing voices belonging to that of her younger siblings.

"…."

"Good. Now-don't give me that look! I have important news!"

"Which is?" The young boy sighed at the blatant uninterested girl's response.

"Derek broke up with Kendra."

"So?"

"Casey was mad this morning."

"She has plenty of reasons to be mad…um, nothing that you should know about though." Casey could hear the embarrassment flutter through the young girl's voice, Casey knew instantly that Lizzie was referring to 'the time of the month'. She smiled slightly. _'Kid's growing up.'_

"…what? Whatever! She was mad this morning, and Derek was all, well, not Derek, and then he just broke up with Kendra? I mean come on!"

"You're losing your touch Edwin. Now if you'll excuse-"

"She asked me where Derek was and ran out to find him after I told her-yeah! Hah! Take that!" Casey growled softly at the busybodies but loved them nonetheless for their wit and observational skills, they were _good._

"Okay…well did you see anything?" There was no response but she could safely assume Edwin shook his head 'no'. "Well…then there's nothing to do-hey I wasn't speaking to you remember!" Stomping her foot the little girl moved to turn away it seemed but something caught Casey's attention.

Edwin was laughing.

"Still mad? I got you to talk to me again didn't I? Come on Liz, just admit it you were jealous this morning." the mirthful boy replied after he ceased his chuckling. A growl came from the opposite conversationalist. "Oh don't be like that…even you aren't that dense kiddo."

"What are-" Casey heard their feet shuffle and a gasp mixed with a small 'smacking' sound.

"Edwin…" The knob turned and Casey panicked. "No, let's go to attic instead, we uh, need to talk about…um, what just-I can't believe you just did that!" Casey's eyes widened in fear of what he just did and what was going on. '_DAMN DOORS!'_

"You mean how I just kissed you? I though it was kind of _cool_…" If it wasn't for the sheer shock of it all Casey would have shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at the mere image of Edwin using his hands for dramatic effect while saying the word 'cool'.

"You're pathetic." She could hear Lizzie walking away and maybe it was just her imagination but she swore she could hear a lighter, happier tone in her step. Edwin soon trailed after jogging softly. "Oh come on you know you liked it!" was but a fading yell to Casey as they left the premises of the game's closet.

Slowly removing herself from the room, she decided to slump against her bedroom door upon going inside. Staring at the ceiling she was in a daze like state that she didn't notice that there was something on her bed till after she blinked out the blurriness encompassing her eyesight.

Rising slowly she walked over to the object of her attention and found it to be a small velvet encrusted box, gasping slightly she dove for the item and gave a quick glance around the room before peering back down at the box.

She shuffled a little on top of the bed before opening it but stopped when she heard a crumbling sound. Inching away a little she found she had sat on a piece of paper that she had missed due to nature of it's color and how it blended with her bed sheets. _The box was a nice attention grabber as well…but we'll ignore that._

Picking up the piece of paper she dropped it instantaneously as she sprinted through her door and raced across the hall to _his _door.

She didn't knock, she merely brought her index finger's nail to tap on the door lightly before dragging the nail down, a little screeching sound emitted from the action thus causing the response she wanted. He came to open his door, and there he stood, solemn and seemingly aloof, a smirk slowly creeping to his face at the sight of her appearance and the box in hand.

Pulling her in silently he guided her to his bed and when he guided her as well, since she seemed unable to do so herself, to sit on the bed he mimicked the action and sat beside her, hand on her lap, his right leg crossed over his other. Her eyes never left his even as the box laid on her lap, both their hands on top of it.

"Even though I know you as a sibling, I know you as much more. I care for you Casey, as hard as it is to believe, I do, more than just that of a step-sister." He paused and sighed softly before moving closer to her slightly, gripping the box a little tighter. "Even though I know nothing of feelings, and nothing of commitment, nothing of…love, I know that with you, it doesn't matter, because you don't need to know it to feel it."

The edges of her lips were curving up to a smile and he couldn't help but allow himself to do the same. "And I feel it Casey, trust me on this even though you don't want to trust me on anything." she glanced away in shame quickly before looking back at him, scanning his eyes in contemplation.

"Trust me."

Slowly she allowed her head to fall slowly upon his chest, allowed his hands to grasp her head and entangle his fingers within the confinements of her disarrayed locks. She felt him heave his chest, a sharp, relieving intake of breath, as she did the same in response. She'd trust him, at least for now, she still wasn't sure of her feelings, she knew she really cared for Derek in more than a brotherly way, and when he had confessed to her his feelings, as cliché as it may be, she knew it triggered something.

The point now was to find out if it was a trigger of just wanting to be agreeable and be with someone willing, or if she really did have mutual feelings. After all, after someone confesses their love for you, wouldn't you feel inclined, in the least bit to share the feeling? _Especially _if it's Derek that had just spoke the words?

Casey just hoped that wasn't the cause for her being here, in his arms now, and wanting to start something with him even though all signs pointed to disaster.

Grazing the almost forgotten box with her fingers she wanted to ask about it but her pensive mind was caught short when she felt her body being pulled down along with another. Derek plopped onto the bed and had taken her with him.

"Derek…"

"She speaks."

She chuckled lightly before continuing. "All we know is fights…that's all we know Derek."

He stood silent as if silently agreeing. "Is that really enough?" for awhile she was met with silence and it was getting increasingly irritating. When she was about to speak up about how he never considers what she has to say seriously she was met with a response that made her heart hurt.

"You know I don't like mice…I forgot if I told you that I don't like bats either, they are mice with wings…" A beat. " I obviously don't like getting hit with shampoo, that means war." she chuckled at the memory of the bathroom fight.

"I hate school, but I actually pay attention when you speak in class." At this she blushed slightly and smiled serenely. "Pizza should be it's own food group, pepperoni, extra cheese, white cheese, sausage, broccoli-"

"Broccoli?" she asked appalled and surprised. " Yup, chicken, the supreme styling is really nice-"

"I get it." he grinned and looked down at her. " I like video games, hockey, cereal-"

"All things I know Derek, I mean honestly-"

"Reading when no one is looking-gotta rep to keep, staring at the stars and finding constellations-yes I know I said such a big word and knew what it meant, don't have a fit…watching the sun go down and the moon rise, then back again." She was staring up at him as his line of vision was watching the ceiling in contemplation.

" I hate anyone who hurts you, except myself-no even myself at times. I hate pink, and plastic flowers, don't see the point- chick games like that Barbie crap." His voice became inaudibly soft that Casey had to scoot closer to hear.

"I hate Watermelons…or when I wake up to a Sunday morning and it's raining ."

She sighed at the thought of the pit-pattering rain.

"I know I want what I can't have, and when I have it don't want it anymore." Casey visibly tensed. "I thought I only wanted you 'cause I couldn't have you." She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself to breathe.

"I think I'd miss you even if we never met."

_Let me show you._

That was all the paper said, and all she could do was smile.

**-kills herself for the excessive use of OOC Derek- Crap? Crap. Sorry, review for this crap-tastic fic, and hey be happy it was long! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Took awhile for me to update, I believe I mentioned as to why it would be taking me awhile, but hey I still apologize, Love all the reviews, really it means a lot :hugs:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for the OOCness at times and well basically creating this FANfiction, notice the Fan- and then Fiction. So don't sue and don't hate the crap I come up with because it's against your 'morals'…but you can hate it because of it's crapiness :) **

" _I hate anyone who hurts you, except myself-no even myself at times. I hate pink, and plastic flowers, don't see the point- chick games like that Barbie crap." His voice became inaudibly soft that Casey had to scoot closer to hear._

"_I hate Watermelons…or when I wake up to a Sunday morning and it's raining ."_

_She sighed at the thought of the pit-pattering rain._

"_I know I want what I can't have, and when I have it don't want it anymore." Casey visibly tensed. "I thought I only wanted you cause I couldn't have you." She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself to breathe._

"_I think I'd miss you even if we never met."_

_Let me show you._

_That was all the paper said, and all she could do was smile._

**X**

" I want a life that is MINE!"

Words that echoed throughout the household, words that made two pairs of eyes shut in fright and worry within their hiding spot, one pair retreating to a place where the sight no longer lingers on the fight in front of them. Another pair…

Agony sketched upon them identical to what is written on the face, encompassing the once beautifully care-free, slothful, egotistical face to that now filled with anguish and uselessness.

What could he truly hope to do?

"….That's… just not possible."

Eyes defiant and unyielding yet hurt and disappointed due to the lack of backing from the one she needed most, Casey MacDonald refused to cry. And Derek Venturi could only look on.

"_I guess I should share my deepest and darkest inner most secrets now huh?" Her voice was laced with teasing, and the response was a chuckle._

"_Hah! You're an open book Case…there ain't anything I don't know about you already…" His voice lowered to a husky whisper and she shivered in reaction._

"_Disregarding your use of…grammar- I still think that was poorly executed Venturi." She smirked, so unlike her yet so becoming, and he found he was intrigued at how **much **he was affecting her. _

_And for that matter, her him. _

"_Oh? Please enlighten me." His mock superior air made her smile briefly before she gently allowed her hand to roam around his chest soothingly. They were still laying side by side on Derek's bed, the door to his room closed, privacy at it's best, yet still not enough. He wanted to be with her openly, to show his affection the moment he felt it._

_But he could not, he knew that, she knew it, they knew it. _

"_Well for starters." She said pointedly. " It wasn't in the least bit romantic- In fact! It was downright creepy, how is a girl suppose to react to the thought that a guy creeps around spying on her and watching her every-"_

"_Hey! Whoaaa-wait a minute! When did I say I was-"_

"_It's implied."_

"_Humph." His arms crossed in a pouting manner, and seeing as Casey was hovering above one that was outstretched that meant she was unwillingly being trapped within the movement._

"_Baby."_

"_Wha-"_

"_So, justifiably so, non romantic, ill-attempted, creepy, ignorant, not to mention-"_

"_Okay! Fine I get it! I get it!" He closed his eyes in contempt and she smiled, loving his quick reactions, they always found a way to tear down each other's walls and reach the core of their emotions, albeit anger or happiness, in a matter of mere seconds. _

"_Derek…"_

"_Go away." he muttered like a little boy whom just lost a battle of pride._

"_Um…" She looked down. "I really can't."_

"_Says who." His eyes still closed he naturally, unbeknownst to his conscious form tightened his grasp on her form. _

"_Says your vice like grip Derek…" she drawled._

_His eyes snapped open and he looked down sheepishly, and then in a beat grinned his characteristic like grin. " You don't seem to mind much eh?"_

"_Hardly." she spat and started to squirm a little but Derek held her in place. "Don't make me go all vampire on you!" He stopped and turned to her with a quizzical expression._

"_Bats?"_

_He squeaked, which to a very shocked Casey, allowed him to scurry off the bed and away from her previous thoughts of advancements on him as her prey. She sat up and stared blankly._

"_You can't be serious."_

" _You're….a vampire?"_

"…"

_She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sighed. "You cant be that dumb Derek." She heard him huff and slowly trudge back to the bed and with a plop on the bed forced her to turn her attention back to him. "Tch." She shook her head._

"_I was just kidding…" She smirked quickly before giving her best demon possessed glare. "OH…but I wasn't…" Pouncing from the other edge of the bed to his side she tackled him to the floor, his back hitting the hardness first and allowing a gasp of pain to come out. _

_She wanted to apologize, but that just wasn't in her character at the moment._

"_Hmm…what can I do with you, in such a **vulnerable **position?" Derek whom was struggling against her arms that pinned his own down and fighting off the throbbing pain coming from the back of his head looked up at Casey's menacing growl of words and dangerously yet enticing eyes._

"…_anything you want princess." he dared lustfully. Her eyes reflected shock for a moment but it quickly faded as she brought her thighs closer to his own and held their position forcefully. _

"_Be careful what you ask for…" she softly let out before she brought her lips down upon his neck. She nipped at it softly for a mere moment at first, she could instantly feel the heat rising to tremendous proportions in reaction to that one action alone but she continued regardless. Unfortunately she couldn't feel the footsteps making their way down the hall._

_Derek on the other hand was in heaven, Casey still had his body pinned to the ground, and even though he knew he could flip her if he wanted to…he thought it was best this way. Being at Casey's mercy was- in despite of what he thought before, never wanting to give in and allow her to win- definitely worth it. _

_She was traveling down, clasping her lips upon pieces of flesh surrounding his collarbone, she fastened her teeth down on one particular spot that made Derek react so visibly she was pushed up off of him for a moment and then the next thing she knew she was the one under and pinned._

_He grinned._

_She smiled lustfully._

_Too bad the other two in the room weren't so thrilled. _

"_Derek Venturi-" "Casey MacDonald, Get up and out of this room THIS IS INSTANT!"_

"_Same for you Derek, NOW!" _

_As Derek rolled off allowing Casey to rise, her face hidden underneath her locks, enshrouded by embarrassment, worry and anger, Derek grazed his fingers against her smooth hand to what he thought, was the last time he would freely be able to do so._

_Neither noticed the velvet box Derek had given to Casey laying on the floor hidden under a miscellaneous piece of clothing. _

"You are to…stay with your Aunt and Vicky until I-we, all of us, figure things out, get this under control." Nora was calm, as calm as she could be and contemplative over what she had just witness and what was to be the rational thing to do.

If it wasn't for the precarious position she was in, being their mother, walking in on the scene of them-what seemed to be them about to commence in sexual intercourse, she would have simply sat down with the two of them and further discussed what were their true intentions with one another.

But it seemed all too clear from what they bore witness.

And George agreed, he had mentioned how placing two adolescent teenagers in a house was grounds for sexual experimentation, that it was his fault for not thinking things through thoroughly and allowing them so much freedom with one another without any supervision.

It seemed all too clear from what they bore witness what they must indeed do.

"Derek, you will go live with your mother-No do not interrupt, It seems illogical, yes, that if we are separating you already by having Casey stay with her aunt's that you leave as well, but we think it is necessary you obtain a different environment and companions before we conclude this."

"What he means is that, to adapt to this…circumstance, we feel it is best that there is nothing left to remind you of Casey-"

"Thus bringing on the psychological need for her through materialistic possessions."

Edwin and Lizzie stared blankly before giving each other questioning looks. Whispering, Edwin thought they were saying that Casey's belongings will make Derek want her, Lizzie nodded in affirmation.

Bawling his fists, silently he nodded not daring to look up from the floor, he could feel her eyes on him, burning holes, begging for him to protest as she had just recently attempted to yet failed. George walked up to him and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

He still did not look up.

" I am sorry."

"Sorry?! How am I suppose to go to school-How am I suppose to accept you reworking my life? Why can't I decide what is best for me! Why do I always have to be Perfect Casey- great grades, obedient, the _go to girl_! Never disappointing or surprising you parents-Whelp I am sure this surprised you all right-disappointed you all, **right**?!" She turned angrily to Derek.

Eyes brimming with tears, the defiance and unyielding blend of emotion fading and being quickly replaced with hate and betrayal. " And _YOU_!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, her voice laced with her every emotion. " You'll allow them to do this? No fight in you whatsoever huh? Even though you started it?!" Inhaling deeply her harsh voice lowered and she had to use every fiber of her being to reframe from running to him in hope of comfort.

"That's it? Just like that… you start something…._this!" _He cringed and Nora tried to interrupt, scolding Casey with her given name but said person ignored it."And you don't finish it….you never finish it do you, you let it just play out…" Her voice grew in height. "Don't you?!" she moved this time and with it she punched him, his back to her, hitting his shoulder blade, Nora was the first to react.

"Casey! What has gotten into you!" She grabbed hold of her daughter's shaking shoulders in attempt to restrain and calm her, George stepped in between Derek and herself, protecting his son as well as stopping him from doing anything stupid. After what he witnessed tonight, he didn't know what his son was capable of.

But to their amazement he did nothing. He stood there, shoulders slumped, his face hidden and Casey in return relaxed her tensed shoulders, tears flowing freely, she felt her mother's arms loosen and she broke free slowly, partially as to not alarm anyone and partially because she barely had enough strength to go any faster.

"Derek…I am-I…" Now was when he looked up, and the look in his eyes alone stopped her, she bit her lip and turned to look at the ground shamefully. Derek eyes glazed over and then he turned to his parents.

"I'll pack my things." Pushing past her, shoulders barely touching, but enough to make her shiver and then sob in despair he made his way up the stairs, not sparing his younger siblings a glance as he slammed his door shut upon arrival.

"…Casey, You'll stay with me until he is done." She had to bite back the remark of how they couldn't even trust them alone in the same hallway, rooms apart even after they destroyed whatever had just started between the two.

'It had barely even begun…' she reminded herself solemnly with an intense feeling of utter despair. 'we just…we were just…' Her mental reverie was cut short as Nora brought her into a hug.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry…"

But Casey never responded in kind.

**X**

' I could have… could have said something-**anything!**' Punching the wall which immediately earned him pain to shoot up his arm Derek muttered a few colorful words before stalking over to his dresser drawer to grudgingly place a few articles of clothing within the open suitcase.

Coming across his orangutan t-shirt he grimaced, Casey had looked really good in his shirt he allowed himself to muse before slapping his forehead.

He had royally screwed up.

Finally finished with packing the necessities Derek sat on the bed languidly, allowing his arms to fall carelessly in between the opening his outstretched legs provided. Hunching forward and burying his face within his hands he wanted to yell, to scream and curse, to go down and take back his silent acceptance of what his parents thought were the best for the both of them.

How can things happen so fast? How can you find a buried feeling, dig it up with all the intensity that surrounded it, become one with it and feel with it so freely to just-have it taken it was just as quickly!

And he had done nothing to stop it.

It was funny how he, Derek Venturi in the flesh, always the _man_, knows what to do and gets his way without breaking a sweat-even at the expense of others, could in this one moment alone, when it dealt with something that he found extremely mattered to him- could do nothing to prevent the worst from happening.

And yet he found, with matters dealing with Casey, he seemed to always be weak at heart. The fear alone, the fear that he had feelings in response to her own so strong- so unbelievably, unimaginably untamable made him panic at the thought of responding to such vibrating sensations.

He feared the loss of control, when he was always the cool, in control aloof Derek.

Leaning against a wall, he bawled his fists as he heard Nora's voice trying to coax Casey into talking, and the mentioned girl not allowing any words out in response. What Casey said had dug into him, to the very core of his being, one minute they were rolling on the floor-_ on this floor!_- and the next, everything had been shattered, in a moment's glimpse, and he never before felt so useless.

"…_you never finish it do you, you let it just play out…"_

He closed his eyes due to the sheer force emulated through Casey's words within his mind.

"_Don't you?!"_

Snapping his eyes open he kicked the first thing he saw, his eyesight blurry from unshed tears, the object had hit the wall with force and rolled under his bed, he paid no mind and with the last of his needed belongings in his hands he stomped out of the room and down the stairs, he bid no farewell to Edwin as the boy looked up worryingly at his older brother, he didn't allow the urge to hug Marti comfortingly consume him and he didn't spare a glance at his father who took to immediately follow him out the door to the car.

He didn't even catch a glimpse of Casey, whom at the moment was fighting back tears of her own, hands slowly rising on their own accord, as if reaching out to him in order to grasp him and pull him to her, within the safety and comfort of her being. She was silently begging for him to turn around, to refute his father's order, begging that he didn't act ashamed of what they had started, begging that he would tell her they did no wrong.

'Where did I go wrong…where did we-' As her mother grabbed her shoulders to halt her subconscious steps towards Derek's form she stilled instantly.

All she can do…

_Derek._

**-dodges flying sharp objects.-**

**Don't kill me? I am so sorry! I know this is such a twist, I am telling you, I am a fiend, I go from fluff to angst in like a minute, and it's just weird! So sorry really! Hope it isn't too bad, But I do have a plan, and don't worry.**

**True love holds no bounds, and you can never stop two people in love from being together.**

**Question is, are they really in love?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm…finally the net is back up and running and so without further ado here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...interesting, if I was to say I owned Life with Derek…what WOULD happen? Let's see someone rat on me.**

**Actually wait, I don't wanna take the chance, I love my account to much!! Don't OWN!**

_He didn't even catch a glimpse of Casey, whom at the moment was fighting back tears of her own, hands slowly rising on their own accord, as if reaching out to him in order to grasp him and pull him to her, within the safety and comfort of her being. She was silently begging for him to turn around, to refute his father's order, begging that he didn't act ashamed of what they had started, begging that he would tell her they did no wrong._

'_Where did I go wrong…where did we-' As her mother grabbed her shoulders to halt her subconscious steps towards Derek's form she stilled instantly. _

_All she can do…_

_Derek._

**X**

The car engine fading away ever so slowly was the one of the most hard-hitting, death gripping feelings Casey ever had to withstand. She didn't care as her mother placed her firm grip on her shoulder, didn't care that Lizzie and Edwin were whispering, Lizzie on the verge of tears, where was Marti? She couldn't care. Couldn't think.

"Casey."

No response. What was the point?

"Go upstairs and pack your belongings. Only the necessitates."

Necessities…_Necessities…_What could be considered necessities? A brush? Toothpaste? A nice change of clothes? Love…? Love? Was that a necessity in life? How could it be when, if it wasn't the _right_ kind of love that you experienced, then it was-then it was…

Just taken away from you, just like that!!

A nod, no fight, what's the point? When was there ever a point?

Slowly the feet shuffled up the stairs.

"Be strong…" A small feminine child-like fleeting voice. No acknowledgement made towards it. No need. She knew she heard. They knew. They knew.

That same voice wrapped in comforting hands afterwards, that voice losing a sister due to a mother who wouldn't condone a relationship that wasn't in their eyes morally correct, Love…Love had boundaries to them, Love was done a certain way.

No ifs ands or buts.

Her room wasn't as she remembered, the aura wasn't familiar, there was no cockiness, no supremacy in the air, no clash of spirits as one battled the other for victory, leadership.

No, there was no Derek in the air at all.

As she packed her _necessities _she closed her suitcase softly, no anger in her, no nothing at all, she had fought, no one can say she didn't- it just wasn't enough, it just wasn't enough. She lugged her suitcase behind her, didn't even look back, didn't fix her hair or straighten her clothes as they stood askew from the tumbling bout she had with Derek earlier.

She had no intention to stop, no intention to procrastinate, no intention to fight their therapeutic ways in fixing her mistakes, her _mistakes _for loving her step-brother as he loved her right back. _Supposedly._

But she did.

It was faint, it was so deadly faint, a pulse barely there, but it was there nonetheless. In his room she could feel it, a part of him and her, still there- so she entered, there were no calls for her to stop, no demands for her to retreat so to hurry and go, leave before the corruption fully takes place. No, there was none of that, there was only a feeling, a pulling yearning for her to go into the room, and have one.last.look.

She gingerly sat on his bed, suitcase forgotten. Her eyes lowered and became dazed, how could life pass by so quickly? She started to wonder, how did she allow this to happen? She was so careful, so calculating, predictable yes but that gave the advantage to fool those expecting.

She ended up the fool in all this.

She had believed him, every word, every gesture, every feeling, and yet when it came down to the wire he bailed, he accepted, no argument. He allowed her to rot without his comforting hands around her. Rotting along beside her.

She slipped her hands up around her body and clung to herself. There was no escape, no escaping this feeling of demise, feeling of rejection and being an outcast, misunderstood. No, there was no running from it, and as she laid back on the bed, closing her eyes her hair and arms spread out grasping for something that wasn't there, she knew there was no savior.

There were no happy endings in this fairytale, no miracles, no Derek in shining armor or to which she would settle for a dirty hockey jersey just as long as he spoke those words she longed to hear…

"…_why?"_

"_Because I'm in love with you."_

"I love you…I'll always love you." Rising from the bed a finger to pass under her eye to rid the pathetic liquid that made it's way there she spotted something that caught her attention. Glistening slightly due to the hallway light she found her earring on Derek's, incredibly messy room floor.

Stooping down to pick it up, she had to toss a few shirts and miscellaneous papers aside to reach it, inevitable arriving on her knees. As she picked up the earring she examined it and smiled bitterly.

_Must have been when we were play fighting…_

Sighing softly she was about to rise when her eyes widened, the piece of jewelry sparked recollection for the gift Derek had given her but was soon forgotten amidst the chaos.

Frantically placing her hands on top of the bed she found nothing, then quickly searching the floor, nothing once again. Rocking back and forth on her heels, hands over her eyes, she didn't want to cry, she never wanted to cry again.

Not for this.

Slamming her fists on the floor refusing to cry out in frustration that would draw attention to herself, she brought her face into her floored hands once more, turning her face to the side so her knuckles grazed her cheek, wiping the few droplets surfacing and proceeding to fall upon the floor.

It was at that moment, she knew their love was not a mistake.

Catching sight of the box she quickly recovered it from the dusty underground of Derek's bed, sitting promptly on her behind she held the box tenderly, she wanted to open it with his hands on hers, his eyes on her, his lips on her. As to which she could return the gesture directly after.

But that wasn't going to happen.

She needed this, she needed to know, was their love real? Or was it a mistake? Was he just scared? Scared to make things worst when it was out of their hands? Make it so worst that he would never have a chance to see her again?

Hesitantly she opened the box, a box that decided the fate of their future.

_His head came up._

"_I'll take it."_

"_Ah wonderful…can I interest you in an inscription? Since the size of this jewelry's back has room for a perfect inscription of at least 30 words-in small fine print of course, it comes free with purchase." The man smiled pleasantly and Derek just knew it was meant to be._

"_Yeah, definitely."_

"_Very well then, what would you like to have written son."_

_Derek smiled._

Her hands clasped together hiding the object of her affection, her eyes squinting tightly, allowing the tears to fall now, she never imagined Derek to be so…

Opening her hands once more she peered down at the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever obtained. It wasn't the most expensive, but it was hers given to her explicitly by him, and him alone. And that was all that mattered, what made it exquisite.

"Derek…come back to me."

_Love  
It's all a part of me  
It tears at my heart  
Only love  
And it's all, eternity  
Hoping... to learn  
Only love_

No, she didn't think after that, anyone can tell you, You see as she left her suitcase in his room, only carried with her that box and chain that fit so perfectly around her neck as she imagined his hands placing it upon her, she didn't think at all.

She didn't stop when her mother called her out to stop, she merely smiled when she heard Lizzie and Edwin shout 'go get 'em' and she only cried once more for the remainder of that day only once, when she found he too, had came back, just for her.

Standing in the most obscene of places, some random walkway, in front of some random house, he looked torn, no more torn between standing up for what they can have within one another or going along with what their parents decided.

No, he looked torn between taking her right then and there, showing her he loved her and he was an idiot for almost messing it up completely, or bringing her back to the house, hand in hand, and showing _them_ what they had with one another.

"Casey…I-"

"No words." He smiled at that and she walked up to him closing the distance, her hands locked around his neck, his about her hips, bodies molding into one, he kissed her with all his regret and love, words of 'love' 'sorry' 'forgive me' 'idiot' were tossed in between battles for dominance and breaks for breath but nothing stood out above the actual liplock, the actual need to just be within each other's grasps.

"How did you…you know, car-driving speed, father?"

He grinned and she found she missed that especially about him, missed it so much she felt the need to trace the outline of his lips with her pinky finger in a daze like state.

"I ran for it."

"Wha-Derek!" slapping him playfully she was secretly happy, heck not even secretly, it was bluntly obvious how happy she was that he came back. To her.

"Relax. I told my dad to make a stop at the gas station, he is so bad with cars…the tank was only ¼ full and I told him I wanted food for the trip. He didn't object so…I went to go get food…"

She gave him a look of disbelief. Placing his hands in the air he chuckled. " Not my fault he didn't ask me to explain fully, so I didn't tell him that I wanted food from our kitchen, back at the house, back with you…small details really, surprised I haven't seen his car speeding back yet."

Grasping him to her tightly, a fierce hug that was unexpected but all the same welcomed, she held on to him tightly. "…Only love, It's only love." she whispered and he smiled softly for he knew what she meant.

"Where did you find it?"

"Under your bed you dope, that places is disgusting…to think I made Lizzie go under there at one time…" she twitched in disgust as he laughed bringing her body warmth closer to his own. The air was getting cooler. His excuse if she ever asked, knowing she wouldn't.

"Ah, so you went into my room? Tsk tsk Casey, didn't know you could be such a rebel…" Grinning herself which only shocked Derek for a millisecond she retorted back smartly to which he smiled.

"Wanna see something really rebellious…?" Nodding his head numbly to wrapped up in the enchantment of her lips and playing with the dangling necklace hanging from her neck she took the opportunity to kiss him senseless, for they knew all too well that soon they were going to have to go back, and with it, stand up for what they believe and this time, pray that it's enough.

But that's for another day, as for right now…

All Casey could do…

" I love you Casey, I love you so much."

Was love him right back.

_**-Fin-**_

**Muhahaha, and thus the ending, bet'cha wasn't expecting that! And look, it's all fluffy too! Hehe Nice? Nice… I want to make an epilogue but I am not sure…Also I tried to place the inscription of the necklace in the middle of the page, but damn document wouldn't let me, pooie...and yes using this update as a way to add in a personal mention.**

**Hehehe Mal Mal I tricked you, lookie, no engagement ring! Got'cha good!**

**Review! And Look out for my newest Dasey "Just Smile" which will be posted after TSAW is done.**

**Special Mention to all whom stuck by me:**

**SoulmatesDC, Jannikajade, Iluvarticmonkeys, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, RAWR-IKICKBUTT, HP.Surfer16, Catdogg, funnechick and last but not least ForbiddenEmotion!**

**Sorry if i forgot anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And thus, the epilogue.**

"_Wanna see something really rebellious…?" Nodding his head numbly to wrapped up in the enchantment of her lips and playing with the dangling necklace hanging from her neck she took the opportunity to kiss him senseless, for they knew all too well that soon they were going to have to go back, and with it, stand up for what they believe and this time, pray that it's enough._

_But that's for another day, as for right now…_

_All Casey could do…_

" _I love you Casey, I love you so much."_

_Was love him right back. _

_**Senior year, Day before prom.**_

"I don't have a dress, I don't have a dress, OH MY GOD IdoNOThaveadress!!!!!"

"Casey, calm down! It'll be fine!"

"Be fine?! BE FINE! My dress was totally just stolen! MY extremely expensive dress Em!!! _Now_ I don't have a dress for PROM! Oh my God…do you know what this means? Do you?!"

Casey's best friend, Emily, now accustomed to not only Casey's usual freak outs but now also Casey's current boyfriend, Derek Venturi whom the girl was head over heels in love with- being the reason for the more frequent tantrums.

"Derek's going to kill me…he's going to completely massacre me."

"Casey…it's just a dress, we can just go to the mall and get a new one, it'll be fine!" patting her friend's back comfortingly she sighed when Casey's shoulders slumped.

"No Em, it's not just the dress!!" Holding up her hands haphazardly the brunette tried not to cry as she presented the broken necklace in her hands. "Em…the necklace broke during the process…"

"Oh no…" Bringing the necklace into her palms, Emily examined it. "It looks pretty bad Case, mind telling me again how all this happened again?"

"Well_ Emily_ for the bazillionth time…" Emily just ignored the asinine remark of her best friend and allowed her to continue. "Once I realized the dress was stolen, when I had just put it down for a second! I mean honestly, I just wanted to show it off to Sam and see if he thought Derek would love it…and the next thing I know, while I turn from the doors leading into the hockey's locker room the bag is just gone! Poof! Just like that!"

"Un-huh…go on."

"So obviously I start looking around the school for the dress, frantically I guess…and well, of course I didn't find it, so I come back home, _pissed_ off, and as I am changing to well…this unlucky outfit! My necklace pops as I pull of my shirt! And not realizing it popped, I stepped on it…"

"You were stomping and pouting weren't you…" Emily drawled. Casey merely nodded ashamed. "Oh Casey…well, first thing first, we _can't_ tell Derek-"

"Why? I tell Derek everything…"

"You don't wanna tell him this, let's just get you a dress and then maybe we can get the necklace…fixed." Nodding Casey followed her friend downstairs, running into Casey's Mom, Casey began to wipe away what tears were left and walked up to Nora.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Necklace….bro-broken…" Looking down at the necklace presented by Emily, Nora nodded after analyzing it. "you two going to the mall?" they nodded and informed her about the dress, which Nora scolded Casey for being so careless. "Fine, you two go to the mall, make it quick and I'll go to the shop and see if they can fix this as soon as possible."

"Thank you mom…" hugging her mother she snuggled in closer in order to whisper to her ear, thinking back to the day Derek and her both came back home, hand in hand declaring they were not to be separated. Nora and George accepting them soon after. "Thank you for _everything_."

"No problem honey, just hurry and go, be back for dinner please."

"We'll try."

"Wait-what do I tell Derek?"

"Shopping." Nora nodded as she watched her daughter bolt out the door with her best friend tailing behind.

* * *

"She's going to flip…" 

"I know."

"I can't believe you stole her dress."

"I know."

"I can't believe you are going to propose."

"…." _A smile._ "I know…"

* * *

"I think we have it Emily. Thanks a lot for coming with me, you should get going home." 

"Yeah I'm exhausted, I'll see ya tomorrow at 2 o'clock sharp, make up and all. Make sure Derek is out of the house and over at Sam's!" Casey nodded as she watched her friend go with a wave.

Entering inside the home, holding the shopping bag behind her frame she checked her surroundings for Derek, when she deemed it safe she dashed up her stairs and made a run for her room.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Derek! I um…bed, tired, sleepy-yawwwn…" Lifting an eyebrow Derek smirked at her impeccable lying skills…correction, _horrible_ lying skills.

"Riiight…whelp, I'm guessing you are trying to hide something from me, and I am honestly not going to bother to try and figure you out tonight, I have all tomorrow to do so. Good night." Walking over to her, he bent over to kiss her cheek but she shimmied away, trying to hide her shopping bag.

"Yup, night night!" Closing the door with her foot she smiled broadly as the door closed on a confused Derek.

Once in the room she made quick work to hang up her lovely dress and conceal it in the back of her closet, after changing to her pajamas and getting snuggled into to bed she groaned when a knock came from her door. "Derek…I'll see ya in the morning, shoo shoo!"

"It's me darling."

"Oh mom! Come in…" Nora sat down on Casey's bed upon entering and sighed.

"Casey, about the necklace…the jewelers said, well honey, I'm sorry, they said they couldn't fix it, I know how much it meant to you." Nora held her daughters hand as Casey stared at her bed sheets.

"Derek…is going to kill me." Nora smiled slightly and shook her head.

"He's not, I am sure of it. Just try and get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." Bending over and kissing her daughter's forehead she smiled afterwards. "I am so happy Casey, I couldn't be more proud of you…you grew up so fast, you're already at your prom, and…although a couple of years prior to this I admit I would have been…skeptical, but at seeing Derek make you so happy-honey, I am sorry I doubted the relationship and your judgment so many years ago."

"It's only been two years…"

"Still, still, you have never looked happier." _Until tomorrow comes._

"I am miserable…"

"Yes well, just go to sleep, night baby."

"Night mom…"

* * *

"Derek turn off the music." 

"No."

"Derek…people in the house are getting ready for bed, and you should too, prom is tomorrow."

"Yeah Dad, duh, but I am not a chic, I don't spend hours on make up and hair…not sure what _you_ did back in your day, but dude's don't do that nowadays."

George sighed at his son's hostility. "Did you get the corsage?"

"Nope." He sighed once more and Derek laughed. "Chill, it'll all be gooood…I have everything under control, Casey is having the worst day of her life right now, but tomorrow it's going to be perfect, trust me."

"I never knew I could have raised such a daring son."

"Learned from the best pops, you told Nora?"

"Yeah, she knows of the plan. You sure you have it all under control?"

"Un-huh, just sit back and relax, trust me, it'll be fine- and hey, thanks, again I mean…for you know, letting me…"

"I have never been prouder for letting you do something this crazy in all my life Derek. Now go to sleep. Night."

"Yah, thanks dad. Night."

* * *

_**Senior year, one hour to prom.**_

"I can't do this, I can't-"

"Geez Casey shush!" Casey clamped her mouth shut, they both were now waiting for Trevor, Sam and Derek to come pick them up, their parent's were hovering all over them waiting for the boys and limo's arrivals as well.

"I think I see them! Get in places girls, oh Emily darling you look beautiful." Emily's mother started to pull a curl away from her daughter's face as Emily slapped it away.

"Mom….embarrassing…"

"Oh right."

"And the heroes are here!" Trevor stared at Derek with disinterest before walking up to Emily and praising her attire of a green V-neck slender dress with ruffles at the bottom. He then kissed her palm romantically.

"Nice…"

She blushed.

Sam laughed at Derek's entrance before going over to his date, a rather plain girl with blond curls held up high and a red dress that fitted loosely and flowed nicely. "Hey Chelsea, you look amazing." He kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his arm.

Derek stood at the doorway staring at Casey whom on this marvelous occasion decided to dress in a whitish lavender gown that flowed down perfectly, attaching itself to the curves of her body yet letting itself loose and sprung about her thighs. It was a strapless dress that clung to her breasts, a white collar clung to her neck, attached from the back with matching cut off sleeves that ran from her wrists to just above her elbows.

It looked like a stylish wedding gown.

"You look…" her pearl earrings sparkled as she smiled flirtatiously, bowing her head flaunting that she acknowledged his befuddlement at her beauty.

"Thank you…you clean up well yourself…" He stepped towards her, and in a similar movement of Travis' bend and kiss at the palm he followed the act to which Casey smiled, not thinking much of it, until that is...he didn't rise back up.

When she heard a giggle from Emily was when she opened her eyes, which was previously closed in bliss and embarrassment, to watch Derek. "Der…ek?"

"Casey McDonald…in these past few years since you have come to live with us, you have made my life miserable!" She laughed lightly at this, sensing his playful tone. "You honestly just had to control everything…and with that, my heart as well." Emily and Chelsea awed while Nora and the other female parents cooed. The men of the room kept their hands in their pockets and shimmied slightly away from their women, knowing full well they were going to get beat up when this was all over.

"Hold no prisoners eh Case?" everyone laughed, including her using her free hand-her right hand, to cover her lips.

"It would be my…honor, it would mean the…world, to me Casey, if you could find it in your heart to put up with me, and agree to be my future bride."

Biting her bottom lip, she brought the hand previously placed on her lips to her eyes, wiping at the tears, her form hunched over and Derek caught her, smiling, soothingly whispering words of 'it's okay' and 'please say yes…kind of getting worried here.'

"Are you an idiot? Of course! Of course!"

"HURRAY!"

"ABOUT TIME!"

As everyone clapped and cameras flashed, Derek placed the ring, she kissed him, first upon his cheek, then his nose, then his lips, soft then frantic only to land right back upon his cheek as he grasped her waist and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"This is the best day ever Derek…the best, the…oh Derek, thank you…"

"All I can do for you…Anything for you…I will Casey, I will." _All he could do._ She smiled.

"All I could for you too, Derek…"

He smiled and kissed her once more before a shout of 'Come on the Limo charges by the hour!' broke them out of their stupor and they started to head towards the car.

"Hey Derek…?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you…" she fingered the beautiful engagement ring. "How did you afford this…_this_?" He started to whistle and she smacked him. "Derek!"

"You know…saved up a couple of hundred…and…" he mumbled the last part and she asked him to speak up.

"I sort of…sold your dress…"

"Derek!!!!"

**Gah, there is the epilogue. Have fun! And thanks for sticking with the story all! Much Love! I honestly hate it, but eh hopefully it'll do...Keep a Look out for "Just Smile" which will be up as soon as "Teens sure are weird" is done.**


End file.
